heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Super Heroes (video game)
Saturn PlayStation XBLA/'PSN' | genre = Fighting game | modes = Up to 2 players simultaneously | platforms = arcade, Saturn, PlayStation, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = CPS-2 | cpu = | sound = | display = Raster, 384 x 224 pixels (Horizontal), 4096 colors | media = CD-ROM, Digital distribution }} is a fighting game developed by Capcom. Originally released in the arcade in 1995 on the CPS-2 arcade system, it was later ported to the Sega Saturn and PlayStation in late 1997. The game, alongside ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, was also was included in the Marvel vs. Capcom Origins collection, released for the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in September 2012. Marvel Super Heroes is loosely based on The Infinity Gauntlet storyline of the Marvel Universe. It is the second Capcom fighting game based on characters from the Marvel Comics line, following X-Men: Children of the Atom, and was later succeeded by the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Gameplay vs. Thanos|left]] Marvel Super Heroes is a fighting game in which superheroes and villains from the Marvel Universe fight against each other. The aim of the game is to use attacks and special abilities to knock out the opponent, or possess more life than him/her at the end of the round. Throughout the match, players build up a super meter which can be used to perform powerful Infinity Combo attacks. A unique mechanic in the game are the Infinity Gems; Power, Time, Space, Reality, Soul and Mind. These gems can be earned by obtaining them from opponents during arcade mode, or by fulfilling certain criteria during versus mode, such as getting the first hit. By using these gems in battle, fighters receive enhanced effects for a short amount of time, such as increased power or defense, health recovery or additional attacks. Certain fighters will receive extra benefits whilst using certain gems. For example, if Spider-Man uses the Power gem, he can create a doppelganger on the opposite side of his opponent for extra damage during his attacks. Plot Loosely based on The Infinity Gauntlet storyline, the game focuses on heroes and villains battling each other for the Infinity Gems. The main antagonist is Thanos, who plots to use the Infinity Gems to take over the universe. Characters *Blackheart *Juggernaut *Captain America *Doctor Doom *The Incredible Hulk * *[[:wikipedia:Magneto (comics)|Magneto *Psylocke *Shuma-Gorath *Spider-Man *Thanos *Wolverine *Anita ;Notes : Unlockable boss character. : Hidden character in original Japanese version and unlockable in Origins port. Reception 68.50% (PlayStation) |GSpot = 5.8/10 (Saturn) 5.6/10 (PlayStation) |GameRev = B (Saturn) |IGN = 7.0/10 (PlayStation) }} Wizard opined of the arcade version that "with great graphics, challenging gameplay and plenty of moves, throws and counters, Marvel Super Heroes has much to offer." The PlayStation and Sega Saturn ports of the game received mixed reviews, ranging from generally mediocre, especially in the case of the PlayStation version, to more or less positive. In 2013, Marvel Super Heroes ranked as the 16th best Marvel video game by Geek Magazine for its "chaotic, yet insanely fun, gameplay." That same year, Rich Knight and Gus Turner of Complex included it on their list of 25 best 2D fighting games of all time, stating that the gem-collecting "mechanic was a big difference-maker for the title and, as a result, the game still feels fresh today." See also *''Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems'' - A side-scrolling beat 'em up developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo. References External links * * * Category:Video game cleanup Category:1995 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:Capcom Versus (series) Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Superhero video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games